


GIVE FEEDBACK PLZ

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Trying to get better, plz leave feedback, practice, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is a practice write, im just trying to get better at writing smthn that isnt smut
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	GIVE FEEDBACK PLZ

George was glad to be in America. 

Well, maybe not America, but he was glad to finally be able to meet up with his friends.

He was excited until he grabbed his luggage and was waiting, that's when the anxiety came in. 

What if his friends didn’t like him? What if he got kidnapped before Dream could come pick him up. What if Dream was an old man? Unlikely but plausible. What if Dream never comes? What if he can’t find him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and swipes away at his lockscreen, currently it was a picture drawn by a fan of his friends and his minecraft skins. 

Dreamie 🥺  
I see youuu

Below his message was a picture of George looking down at his feet clutching his luggage tightly to his body. 

Once the older man had read the message his head snapped up, quickly scanning the crowd off people looking for Dream. With no luck he looks back down at his phone and starts typing.

You  
w   
where are you

Dream  
guess 

Another picture was attached, this one of George looking at his phone, the photo was taken closer to him. His head flies up again this time only scanning the people close to him.

“Boo” A voice whispers right in his ear. 

George almost screams, almost. He does yelp though, quite loudly, alerting a few people around him.

A loud cackle mixed with some wheezing tells him it's his friend. He smiles big, not trying to hide his excitement at all “I hate you so much.”

More wheezing laughter. 

“G-George!” He laughs louder “you looked so scared” he wipes at his eyes, his laughter bubbling down. 

George is smiling dumbly and staring at him. Finally realizing that ‘oh shit this was Dream like the person you've never seen before’

“What are you surprised, Georgie?” Dream smiles down at him.

“About what?”

“How sexy I am of course”

George scoffs “You expect me to not look at you when I see your face for the first time?”

“You didn’t deny it was because of my sexiness” He pries one of Georges bags from his hand and swings it over his shoulder, “Lets go shortstack”

“What? Shortstack, I’m the average height asshole.”

“Shut up you're like 4’10” he starts walking towards the exit.

George paused doing quick conversions in his head “I’m 5’10!”

“Are you sure?” They walk through the airport doors towards the parking lot.

“Yes I’m sure!” he pulls out his phone “Hey Siri, what is 178cm in feet?”

The automated voice replies “178cm is 5’8in”

Dream laughs loudly “I told you!”

“No you didn’t, you said I was 4’10, I’m 5’8.”

“You said you were 5’10, with confidence”

“You’re so annoying,” George says with fake malice. 

Dream unlocks his car and opens the backseat doors to drop off George’s bags. 

Strange George thinks why didn’t he use the trunk?

The thought is quickly swiped away as he goes to sit in the passenger seat but is surprised to see the wheel.

“What the fuck?”

“What?” Dream says confused

“Why is your steering wheel on the wrong side!?” 

“Oh are you in for a treat.”

Minutes later they were on the road, the wrong side of the road.

“What the fuck” George looked over to Dream “you’re going to crash.”

“You dumb brit” he flicks Georges nose “if you were driving you would crash, America is flipped, you drive on the right”

“Th-that's so weird” his panic has subsided now filled with confusion.

“Eh, not really, but I also live here”

-

The two boys arrive at Dreams house, the younger of the two leading him to the guest room. 

George peered into the room, the walls were gray and blank, a bed was pressed into the corner next to a small barren desk and dresser. 

“Here you are King Gogy” Dream puts his bags down next to the dresser, “I’ll let you do whatever”

“Alright, thank you”

“No problem, I’ll let you know when I leave to pick up Sap” He smiles kindly and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. 

George starts unpacking his bags into the dresser, he doesn’t have much with him seeing as he’ll only be there for a week or so. After he folds all of his clothes and places them in their proper spots he falls back onto the bed in the room. He lets out a huge breath and realizes how tired he is.

Jet lag sucks he thinks as he slowly drifts off into a deep sleep. 

He’s half asleep when he hears Dream leave to go get Nick and is completely asleep when they both come back, talking and making jokes to each other.

His sleep is empty, no dreams marking his consciousness, he sleeps all the way through the evening and the night leaving his two friends some time to catch up and chat.


End file.
